


Langsam Tanzen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Twitter Writing Meme [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Kein Mädchen auf einem Ball darf nach Hause gehen, ohne vorher zumindest einmal getanzt zu haben.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Draco Malfoy
Series: Twitter Writing Meme [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622374
Kudos: 2





	Langsam Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Draco x Lavender | 24: Slow Dancing «

Draco Malfoy hatte in seinem Leben viele Anstandsregeln gelernt, deren Sinnhaftigkeit ihm verschlossen geblieben waren; darunter auch die Regel, die seine Mutter ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte: Kein Mädchen auf einem Ball darf nach Hause gehen, ohne vorher zumindest einmal getanzt zu haben. _Niemals, Draco, versprichst Du mir das?_ Und er hat es ihr versprochen, ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn: Welches Mädchen geht auf einen Ball, ohne ein Date zu haben, das mit ihr tanzt?   
_Keins_ , denkt Draco, bis er Lavender Brown auf der fünften jährlichen Feier zu Potters Sieg über Voldemort wiedertrifft und sie kein Date hat. Sie steht im Halbschatten und wirft immer wieder Blicke auf die Tanzfläche zu ihrer besten Freundin (eine der Patil-Schwestern; ohne die Hausfarben kann er sie nicht auseinanderhalten), die mit ihrem Begleiter bereits zum vierten Lied tanzt.  
Er will sie nicht fragen, _wirklich nicht_ , weil er nie etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt hat, weil sie mit dem Wiesel zusammen gewesen ist und weil auch kein anderer sie fragen möchte, aber … er hat es seiner Mutter versprochen (vor Jahren, vielleicht erinnert sie sich noch nicht einmal mehr daran), also entschuldigt er sich bei Blaise, Theo und Astoria, bevor er zu Lavender Brown geht, die ihn nicht bemerkt, bis er vor ihr steht.  
»Möchtest Du tanzen?«, fragt er und verneigt sich vor ihr, weil er es so gelernt hat. Er bietet ihr seine Hand dar, aber nichts geschieht.  
Gerade, als er nervös wird, legt sich eine perfekt manikürte Hand (mit zuckerwatterosaroten Fingernägeln) in seine und sie sagt leise: »Ja, schrecklich gern.«  
Draco zieht sie auf die Tanzfläche, während die letzten Töne eines Foxtrotts erklingen; doch kaum, dass sie sich positioniert haben (seine eine Hand auf ihrem Schulterblatt, ihre Ellenbogen beinahe aufeinander liegend, und die andere Hand in ihrer), beginnt die langsame Melodie eines Liedes, das er vielleicht besser mit Astoria getanzt hätte.

Lavender sieht ihn von unten an, schüchtern (ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schulzeit, in der sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gewusst hätte, wie _schüchtern_ buchstabiert wird), und er kann im warmen Licht der schwebenden Kerzen die tiefen Narben erkennen, die Greybacks Klauen in Lavenders Gesicht hinterlassen haben. (Er glaubt, zu verstehen, warum sie so weit abseits gestanden hat; warum sie Angst hat, ihm in die Augen zu sehen; dass sie sich für ihr Gesicht schämt, obwohl es nichts gibt, wofür sie sich schämen muss.)


End file.
